Amor
by Reveire
Summary: <html><head></head>"Porque cuando el dormía, su rostro tranquilo, que se alejaba de las preocupaciones de la vida y de las sonrisas falsas, Sakura podía sentir que el pecho se le llenaba". / Serie de drabbles.</html>
1. Beso

**Fandom nuevo c:**

He de estrenar ese fandom con mis dos bebes, Naruto y Sakura, a quienes shippeo y amo con mi ser ¡Den una oportunidad!

.

**Naruto **es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

.Beso**.**

Hundió sus dedos entre las hebras rosadas y acercó los labios hacia su rostro hasta sentir sus alientos chocarse. Temblaba. ¡Y es que se suponía que los hombres llevaban el ritmo de las relaciones! (o al menos eso le habían enseñado durante su vida)… pero Sakura parecía mucho más segura que él en aquel instante.

Naruto pegó su frente con la de ella, la cual habia besado miles de veces a pesar de que nunca se animó a probar aquellas curvas rosadas. Sintió su labio inferior temblar como nunca y juró ver que ella apretaba los suyos con fuerza mientras que sus mejillas eran pintadas de un rojo intenso. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada verde e intensa de ella, analizándolo, _rogándole en silencio._

_-Quiero- _pensó él al volver la vista hacia sus labios.

Naruto acortó unos centímetros más empujando levemente su cabeza hacia él, escuchando un ruidito de sorpresa de ella. Sakura llevó ambas manos a sus hombros y apretó con una fuerza débil, sintiendo que sus piernas le traicionarían en cualquier segundo y caería al suelo.

_Todo por culpa de este idiota. _

-Sakura-chan…- murmuró con el ceño fruncido y acarició su cabello con torpeza.

Contuvieron la respiración, sintiendo un manojo de nervios en el pecho y estomago, pero una sensación de intranquilidad y _hambre _en los labios.

Sakura quiso hablar, pensando en acabar con aquella escena que tanto la confundían, pronunciando su nombre, pero Naruto prácticamente dejo caer sus labios sobre los de ella, de una manera un tanto bruta, pero sintiéndolos increíblemente cálidos.

_-Bruto, pero suave- _dijo en su mente al observar los ojos cerrados con fuerza del rubio.- _igual que el._

Haruno golpeó levemente el pecho de su _compañero_, como si le regañara por comenzar de una manera tan torpe su primer beso. Rendida, llevó ambas manos a su espalda e intentó seguirle la corriente, aunque él solo tenía sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverlos ni nada. Solo ahí, los dos, sintiendo la calidez del otro. Sakura estiró un poco más sus piernas y Naruto las flexionó un _poquito _más. Sintió los labios de su_ compañera de vida _moverse con torpeza sobre los suyos, queriendo hacer _algo mas _con ese beso.

Naruto se separó de ella unos dos centímetros, al sentir que los nervios y la falta de oxigeno le traicionaran, y observo con ojos entrecerrados como ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, respirando con tranquilidad, y una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que acababa de probar.

-Sakura-chan…- la llamó, sintiendo como su voz temblaba.

La chica abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se encontró con su mirada azul. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras que torcía los labios y escondía su rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose débil bajo la mirada y acciones del rubio.

-Sakura-chan- volvió a llamarla.- ¿p-puedo…besarte otra vez?

Naruto sintió como su camisa era tirada por la de ella debido a la verguiza que le provocaban sus palabras. Esperó una respuesta por parte de ella mientras que el silencio era llenado por el viento del atardecer.

-Tonto…- murmuró Sakura.- te matare si no lo haces.

Naruto aflojó los hombros, meditando un momento, y soltó una carcajada. Con más seguridad, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besó su frente. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella y le susurro aquellas simples palabras que tanto habia guardado en su mente.

-Te quiero, Sakura-chan.

_._

_._


	2. Manos

**¡Hey!**

Gracias por sus reviews y palabras, lectores, me ayudan a poder seguir con este fic de estos dos que tanto adoro ;A; Y un agradecimiento especial a la hermana perdida LuFFy. ¡A leer!

.

**Naruto **es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Manos**.**

A Naruto le gustaban muchas cosas.

Le gustaba sentir el sol golpeándole en la cara, alentándole el alma e iluminando un poco más sus ojos esperanzadores. Le gustaba el ramen salado y caliente por la mañana, el mediodía, la tarde o cuando fuera. Le gustaba sentir la tierra mojada y fresca del verano entre sus manos, manchándole el rostro y sentir la vida.

A Naruto le gustaban también las manos de Sakura ofreciéndole la felicidad.

Cuando volvía herido de cualquier batalla, ver aquellos ojos verdes (que lo habían atrapado a las primeras lagrimas) entrecerrarse y mostrando su fastidio mientras lo regañaba por ser tan idiota de lastimarse así, le encantaba sentir las manos suaves de ella recorrerle el rostro y curándole un poco más el alma. Manos suaves, pero sucias y gastadas de tanto trabajo; y, quizás, empapadas de tantas lagrimas secadas.

Era cuando veía una lágrima rebelde aparecer en su rostro el momento en que la tranquilidad de Naruto se desvanecía.

"Si yo caigo, Naruto, caigo contigo".

Y el apretaba los labios, odiándose a sí mismo, porque sentía que él no podía curarle el alma ni darle felicidad con sus manos. Pensaba en la oscuridad que ambos luchaban día a día y batalla por batalla de salir. Era entonces cuando el, con sus brazos temblorosos, tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-Tus manos están cansadas y gastadas. Y por ello me encantan.

Las besaba suavemente, temiendo ser el tipo menos romántico de toda la aldea, aunque lo hacía intentando parar su sufrimiento (aunque sea un poco). Levantaba la vista con temor y apretando los labios, y veía el rostro más hermoso de todos, con los ojos empapados y cansados, y el sonrojo poco disimulado en sus mejillas.

Entonces, Naruto sonreía.

Sakura también.

_._

_._


	3. Luna

_LuFFy, NicoleAnimes, Kumikoson4 _¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!

.

**Naruto **pertenece a **Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Luna**.**

La noche era triste (hacia que ambos lloraran en silencio)_._

El dolor era como una compañía invisible que les tomaba de la mano y hacia que se retorcieran de la angustia. Naruto miraba hacia sus manos llenas de cicatrices, con la mirada rendida y odiando su debilidad ante _la vida. _Las estrellas eran tantas que se preguntaba si la respuesta ante esta cuestión borrosa se encontraba por allí arriba.

Y luego estaba ella observando el retrato viejo entre sus manos, cuando las sonrisas no faltaban y las responsabilidades eran dejadas a un lado cuando estaban todos juntos. Se enfurecía con ella misma al ver sus gotas guardadas durante el día desparramándose sobre el vidrio que cubría la foto.

Era cuando él pensaba en ella, y ella pensaba en el.

Y ambos miraban a la luna.

(Pero ella no quiere, está demasiado ocupada en ocultar sus ojos bajo la sombra del ayer).

-Sakura-chan.

Su voz, cansada de tantas palabras de aliento hacia el mundo, le estremecía por completo y sus manos cuidaban no soltar el marco que tanto observaba por las noches. Levantaba la vista, fingiendo molestia (porque ella no puede agradecer más a las estrellas que él estuviera allí), y su rostro con mirada triste le partía el corazón.

-Es tarde.- susurraba ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y el sonreía de verdad (por ella), volviendo la vista hacia arriba y acomodándose sobre el tejado. Sakura se asomaba, mandándole miradas de fastidio y murmurando maldiciones.

-Miro la luna.

-¿Siempre lo haces?

(Siempre, siempre).

-Me da paz.- hablaba sin dejar de sonreír y entrecerrando la mirada.- ¿nunca te has parado a verla?

Sakura pestañeaba varias veces, confundida, y era cuando se animaba _un poquito _a subir la vista y encontrarse con la inmensidad del cielo. Era entonces cuando sus labios se despegaban y los ojos se quedaban asombrados por tal belleza.

(La luna se encarga de secar tus lágrimas cuando yo no puedo).

-Hermosa ¿no es así?- preguntaba Naruto.

-Si…- respondió Sakura sin darse cuenta que, en realidad, Naruto la miraba a ella.

_._

_._


	4. Vida

**Naruto **pertenece a **Masahi Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Vida**.**

Con él, el cielo más lluvioso, las heridas más profundas e imposibles de curar, los recuerdos lejanos de infancias que no vuelven –nunca más-, los arrepentimientos que le susurraban en las noches de pena, todas esas cosas no eran más que una pesadilla lejana de la cual se olvidaba cuando él decía su nombre y sonreía como el sol.

Y aunque ella, una flor que aun no florecía, ocultaba sus mejillas sonrojadas detrás de lagrimas de debilidad, y disfrazaba los "te amo" con reproches innecesarios a los que él respondía soltando carcajadas, sabia más de lo que todos sospechaban.

¿Cuándo habia comenzado a sentir todo aquello? En realidad, la respuesta casi no importaba. Porque aun quedaban mas batallas por pelear, más viejos amores de los cuales despedirse, y más cielos azules que despejar.

Pero Sakura sonreía, y siempre se recordaba lo mismo.

-El es sol.

Con ella, hasta la soledad más cruel, las manos manchadas de sangre, las viejas amistades que parecían no volver, los actos heroicos que ocultaban la cobardía que sentía cada día, todas esas cosas no eran más que un viejo recuerdo que se perdía entre los que mostraban la felicidad que ella le brindaba. Ella, con su luz y sus brazos cálidos que el añoraba que lo envolvieran con amor, le daba más de lo que él sentía por ella cada día.

Y Naruto sabía que la amaba desde que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Y la sonrisa –su esperanza, la razón de seguir adelante- que el añoraba con ver dibujada en la cara hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

-Ella es luz.

Quizás, en esa vida jamás lograron decirse las palabras que añoraban amor, ni lograron confesar todo lo guardado durante años. Pero estaba bien, porque Sakura era luz y Naruto el sol.

(Ellos son…)

Ocultos tras los arboles de cerezos, observando un atardecer que jamás se terminaba, las manos entrelazadas y el cariño mutuo eran suficientes para curarse de las luchas y del tiempo. En otra vida, en otro universo, quizás, pero ahí estaban.

No necesitan saber más, no necesitan nada mas mientras el sol permaneciera y la luz siguiera iluminando.

Sakura, levantando el rostro de su hombro, alzaba la voz rompiendo el eterno silencio de su alrededor. Lo miraba, sin miedo a mostrar las lagrimas de alivio –y de una felicidad que no quería que se agotara- y sonreía sin temor.

-¿Siempre?- preguntaba.

Naruto, que tenía su respuesta preparada desde hacía un tiempo lejano que casi no recordaba, sonreía.

-Siempre, Sakura-chan, siempre.

El es el sol. Ella es la luz.

Ellos son vida.

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Después de la depresión, el debate interno, y superar la gran ilógica de este final, me decidí en continuar esta serie de drabbles. No se si esto tendrá muchos lectores ya que comprendo la falta de "fuerzas" al ver que esta pareja no es canon. Pero yo ya lo he superado y quiero continuar escribiendo sobre una pareja que casi llega a ser un canon justo. ¡Gracias a los que continúan leyendo! ¡De verdad! :D<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(¿Siempre me amaras?)

(Siempre)


	5. Flores

**Renuncia: **todo pertenece a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas:** ¡Hey! Gracias a **Kumikoson4- **_LuFFy - _**Marcia Andrea - **_IngDeac _(tu comentario me dio fuerzas c:) - **enma - **_NicoleAnimes _¡Gracias por sus reviews!. Hoy vengo con un drabble que no me tiene muy convencida, pero bueno. Quería dar mas el punto de vista de Sakura (posiblemente comience a escribir mas AU).

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Flores**.**

A veces, Sakura pensaba.

Pensaba en su agridulce infancia, cuando el cabello cubría sus ojos y ocultaba su belleza infantil, mostrando solamente las lágrimas y la inseguridad. En los momentos en que ambos chicos, los dos más idiotas, la inspiraron para poder florecer. Pensaba en sus amores fallidos, en la mirada fría que jamás la miro con amor ni cariño, una mirada que jamás pudo volver cálida.

Pensaba en su debilidad, en los miles de miedos que llevaba dentro de ella y el odio que podía llegar a tenerse. Pensaba que quizás, después de todo, si era una molestia mas y solo tenía que quitarse de en medio, rendirse y aceptar que no era más que una insignificante flor que vivía entre las más grandes.

Pensaba. Pensaba. Pensaba…y solo terminaba por llorar.

Solo por unos momentos –unos borrosos segundos- lograba que el sabor a dulce la hiciera querer secar las lágrimas al recordar una carcajada ruidosa en una tarde de sol. Pensaba que era lo más molesto y que deseaba silencio de una buena vez. Y entonces ella reía junto con esa carcajada en la tarde de sol.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Alzó la mirada con sorpresa, soltando un sonido de exclamación, y se encontró a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Naruto. Retrocedió en el lugar y secó sus lágrimas con velocidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ¿No te habia llamado Tsunade-sama?

Naruto parpadeó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estabas llorando?

Sintiendo el pecho doliéndole, ella negó varias veces con la cabeza adoptando su actitud segura y determinada –aunque siga rota por dentro-. Sakura notó que el rubio llevaba algo detrás de la espalda y parpadeó confundida.

-¿Y eso?

Naruto de repente sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Oh… ¡Son para ti, Sakura-chan!

Naruto, con su típica brutalidad, dejó ver un gran ramo de flores y se las pegó casi al rostro, sorprendiéndola. Sakura las tomó con delicadeza y se las quedó mirando por unos momentos, sintiendo que el dolor del pecho desaparecía pero las lagrimas de conmoción –y una felicidad que no se atrevía a mostrar- amenazaban con volver.

Sakura mostró la sonrisa que era _solo para él._

-Gracias…Naruto.

Uzumaki soltó una risa de alegría, sin dejar que desapareciera el rojo de su rostro, y llevó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Como siempre, la felicidad entre ambos crecía y contagiaba al otro, logrando que la tarde de sol regresara y la infancia agridulce se alejara.

Sakura volvía a sentir el sabor a dulce en la boca, y volvía a pensar que él era su sol.

Sus recuerdos alegres.

_Su tarde de sol._

_._

_._


	6. Solo

**Renuncia: **Todo pertenece a Pierrot...¡digo, digo! a Kishimoto.

**Notas: **Esto se me vino después de pensar en la famosa promesa de vida, y en como Naruto se llenó de OoC en el final, porque el no sonreiría despreocupado si ve a la chica que ama con otro tipo.

Gracias a los hermosos lectores por sus reviews, los amo *blush*.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Solo**.**

Naruto era un héroe.

Era el salvador que alguna vez fue humillado por la gente que salvó, era el que pintaba sonrisas en todos los rostros asustados, era el cielo mas azul en las pesadillas de la aldea, era el más amado a pesar de haberse sentido despreciado toda su vida.

Era un héroe.

Pero el jamás logró ser el salvador para la _que mas importaba_, para la mujer por la que se levantaba en medio de los recuerdos lejanos que ya no quería recordar.

Porque Naruto peleaba por mantener la sonrisa de Sakura Haruno intacta, aunque era el trabajo más difícil. Y ya no era un héroe, solo era un idiota que sonreía entre lágrimas invisibles y exclamaba miles de "lo prometo" a pesar de que solo quería decirle "te amo".

Naruto no se sentía ningún cielo azul para Sakura, ni era el amor en su corazón (su sueño lejano, el más imposible). No era él quien le hacía sonreír, a pesar de que doliera, si no sus miles de promesas que ni siquiera él sabía si podría llegar a cumplir.

"¡Lo traeré de vuelta, Sakura-chan! ¡Es una promesa de vida!"

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…

_Solo el la haría sonreír de verdad…_

Y cuando la batalla acabó, y las distancias dolorosas entre sus compañeros del alma, Naruto creyó que por fin podría sonreír como todo héroe que la aldea exclamaba. Porque cumplió la promesa, porque logró soportar los amores no correspondidos, y porque la sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro.

Esa bella sonrisa seguía allí, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

O no.

Y verla de lejos, con las lagrimas en los ojos, sonriéndole a la vida y agradeciendo a la eternidad dolorosa por acabar, acercarse de manera apresurada al hombre de mirada fría que siempre tuvo su corazón, no logró que Naruto Uzumaki volviera a sentirse el héroe.

Ella sonríe.

Pero no para él.

¡Pero estaba bien! ¿Verdad? ¿Cierto? Porque luchó, por ella y por el; por el amor de su vida y el mejor amigo que jamás tuvo. Y estaban ahí, juntos, mirándose y sonriendo. Tal vez Sakura-chan le perdonada y Sasuke le comenzaría a sonreír con mas amor, y entonces ambos estarían bien ¡Estaba todo bien! ¿Verdad que si?

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sasuke-kun"

"Gracias, Naruto…en verdad lo hiciste".

Lo habia hecho.

Habia mantenido su felicidad casi intacta y habia traído la felicidad de vuelta.

Y el sonreía, mirándolos desde lejos como siempre habia hecho.

Sonreia, solo.

Siempre solo.

_Sin ella._

_._

_._


	7. Detalles

**Renuncia: **los personajes son míos...Son propiedad de **Kishimoto. **

Gracias a **LuFFy **por comentar el drabble que me dejo mal sabor en la boca, incluso siendo to la autora (¡Ala! Una rima (?) ).

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Detalles**.**

Aunque habia comenzado como detalles que él quería dejarle solo con ver sus mejillas enrojecer, se había convertido en una rutina de vida para el chico que, orgullosamente, podía exclamar que dentro de poco tiempo seria el Hokage.

Primero fueron las flores, a veces las dejaba en la entrada del hospital, otras veces en la puerta de su oficina. Naruto se encargaba siempre de ver si aquellos pequeños regalos anónimos que él le dejaba iluminaban su rostro. Y la sonrisa de alegría y timidez de nuevos amores, le confirmaba que comenzar aquella extraña rutina no había sido mala idea.

Si ella sonreía, el también (incluso estando solo comiendo ramen instantáneo).

Después fueron las cartas. Y esas fueron el problema. Porque a pesar de que pidiera ayuda al idiota de Sasuke, o al frío de Kakashi, las palabras románticas no podían ser lo suyo. Y la ortografía, claro. Fueron las cartas de palabras cursis sacadas de libros de la biblioteca principal de la aldea las que lo evidenciaron.

Porque en la mañana del viernes en la que el había decidido regresar con las flores, dejándolas disimuladamente en la puerta de la oficina de la jefa del hospital, Sakura salió con su eterno ceño fruncido y una mano mostrándole una de las cartas escritas por su mano inexperta.

Y si ella sonreía, el también. Incluso cuando ella rompió en carcajadas y lo invitó a una cita, recogiendo las flores que él pensaba dejar de manera secreta.

Y los pequeños detalles se convirtieron en algo más grande.

**.**

**.**


	8. Noches

**Renuncia: **si esto me perteneciera, habría hecho un final completamente diferente, haría mil fics de ese final, y no lloraria como tonta cuando veo a estos bebes. Así que si, los personajes y la historia pertenecen a **Kishimoto. **

**Notas: **Duh, una vez mas, doy millones de gracias a la amada **LuFFy. **

**Amor**

**.**Noches**.**

Habia comenzado a darle sus _cuidados privados_ luego de que se lastimara gravemente en una misión. Sakura se había reusado, por supuesto, incluso siendo Tsunade la que prácticamente la obligara a cuidar del temporalmente discapacitado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque en el día podía alejarse de manera tranquila, y dejar que otras enfermeras hagan el trabajo –a pesar de las caras tristes que él le ponía-; las noches eran su problema más pesado. Porque, efectivamente, el era un niño. Y a pesar de que los golpes y los gritos típicos entre ellos no cesaran hasta el cansancio, Sakura pudo encontrar calidez en esas noches de cuidado.

Porque cuando el dormía, su rostro tranquilo, que se alejaba de las preocupaciones de la vida y de las sonrisas falsas, Sakura podía sentir que el pecho se le llenaba. ¿De qué?

_(Amor)._

Ella, que jamás se había atrevido ni a acercarse a su primer amor y chico que la hacía llorar cada noche, lo observaba durante horas eternas pero que la llenaban de tranquilidad. El cabello rubio completamente despeinado dejaba ver un poco mas su frente, y Sakura recordaba que él le habia dicho en una ocasión que le encantaría besar su bonita y amplia frente. Entonces –solo por unos segundos- Sakura se atrevía a acercarse a él, observando sus ojos cerrados y la belleza de un rostro que lo soportó todo, y apoyaba levemente sus labios sobre su frente.

A pesar de que no se atreviera a verlo durante unas horas al día siguiente, y tuviera que escuchar con una timidez que disfrazaba de fastidio como Naruto contaba que había soñado con ella, Sakura esperaba ansiosa a la noche siguiente.

Y tendría que soportar sus comentarios idiotas, otra vez. Y tendría que estar horas dándole un sermón, otra vez. Y quizás a la mañana siguiente tendría un dolor de espalda insoportable…otra vez.

Y Sakura no podía estar más feliz.

.

.


	9. Minutos

**Renuncaia: **Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **Se me ha dado por hacerlos sufrir (?). Creo que podria haber escrito este drabble mejor, podría haberlo retocado, pero estoy algo contenta con algunas partes. Muchismas gracias a **Ramen-dono, **_Kumikoson4, _**IngDeac **y _LuFFy _por comentar ¡Espero que les guste la actualización!

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**Minutos**.**

Habia estado con él durante horas, días (años, más bien); pero Sakura se negaba a que aquellos fueran los últimos minutos. Le había ayudado con todo lo que había aprendido de medicina en su larga vida; y tenía la esperanza de que Naruto, el torbellino que alguna vez reía y era libre como nadie, abriera los ojos con una gran sonrisa y borrara el gris de su rostro.

_No serán solo unos minutos. Dios mío, que no sean los últimos minutos. _

La ropa casi atrevida que usaba en su adolescencia para ser mas femenina había sido olvidada con los años, y la bata de medica que usaba orgullosamente fue dejada de lado cuando Sakura comenzó a tener cariño hacia los kimonos que usaba en los festivales que asistía con él.

Eso era lo que traía puesto en el momento en que se encontraba con Naruto, solos en la habitación de su gran casa, y sosteniéndoles las manos mientras el respiraba con dificultad. Sakura apretaba los ojos, recordando una lejana situación en la que ella se había envuelto en la desesperación por salvarlo de la muerte, en medio de una guerra. Y había dado todo lo que pudo, lográndolo.

Sakura rezaba en su interior poder hacer lo mismo en aquella altura de su vida.

Se inclinó hacia él. Naruto se encontraba acostado en uno de los futones, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Sakura permanecía de rodillas a su lado, tomando sus manos con fuerza, y sin pretender tranquilidad alguna. La fuerza de su mirada se desvanecía cuando lo veía al borde del adiós.

-Naruto- murmuró en la oscuridad acercándose a su rostro, sintiendo su propia voz temblando-. Naruto, despierta, debo volver a…

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, intentando sonreír como en los viejos tiempos, y contempló a Sakura. Comprendió entonces que no importaban los años que pasaran, el jamás dejaría de admirar la belleza tan sencilla y radiante de la mujer que lo enamoró en algún tiempo perdido de su larga vida.

-Estoy cansado, Sakura-chan.

La voz gastada del hombre la hizo estremecer. Ella pudo entender que la desesperación de estar al borde de la muerte lo dominaba mucho más a el que a ella misma. Sakura apretó su mano e intentó sonreír.

-Solo unos momentos más y podrás dormir ¿de acuerdo? Solo unos momentos más.

El soltó una risa que se convirtió en una tortura que le costó respirar.

-Me…recuerdas cuando me cuidabas en las noches. Solo que ambos éramos más enérgicos.

Ella intentó sonreír ante los recuerdos, pero la tristeza perduraba.

-No eres tan distinto ahora; sigues siendo un niño- habló con su voz demandante, regañándole.

El sonrió con nostalgia. Sentia el cuerpo y los parpados cansados, la vida de joven enérgica y llena de emociones nuevas que tuvo alguna vez se le iba de las manos. Pero eso no le importaba. Porque la presencia que le hacía cerrar los ojos tranquilo aun permanecía a su lado.

-Todavía sueño contigo, Sakura-chan.

El sonrió como el sol, ella frunció el ceño con el rojo tiñéndose en su rostro gastado y viejo. Pudieron revivir una de sus muchas alegrías, uno de los momentos que Sai remarcaba siempre con indirectas haciéndoles sonrojar, llenándoles de una alegría de adolescentes imaginándose como pareja.

"Pero Sai ya no está", pensó ella recobrando el sentido de la situación que vivían, "y esos días alegres tampoco".

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, negándose a caer en sus pensamientos amargos. El silencio volvió a llenarlos, dejándolos a cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sakura quiso hablar, pero calló al verlo tan débil.

-Y Sasuke…- susurró Naruto en la oscuridad con pesar-. Ese idiota ni siquiera ha venido a verme…en los últimos años…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, observándolo con tristeza. Ambos habían aceptado cuando se marchó con Taka, y cuando años después el murió olvidado en el camino de su vida. Pero Naruto aun le recordaba con dificultad para aceptar que ya no lo volvería a ver.

Sakura apretó las manos.

-Ah…y al cejudo ese…soltó una leve risa-. El también…

-Te amo.

Naruto cerró la boca, sorprendido. La observó con sus ojos de anciano, pero el brillo característico de sus ojos llenos de amor volvió a aparecer, llevando a Sakura a algún tiempo lejano. Ella había podido soltar las palabras que le presionaban el pecho y sintió la misma alegría que el.

-¿Eh?

Ella respiró con dificultad, sintiéndose una tonta por verse a si misma como la adolescente de años atrás.

-Que… te amo, tonto.

Entonces, Naruto sonrió. Sonrió como en sus tiempos de juventud; pero esta era una sonrisa más sincera, más viva, y le cubría todo el rostro arrugado. Sakura pudo visualizar solo por unos instantes, al Naruto Uzumaki joven recibiendo esas palabras con toda la gloria del mundo.

-Gracias…Sakura-chan.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto cerró sus ojos, buscando un poco de desando a aquella alegría que ansió durante años con experimentar. Se habían amado toda su vida, ella a él y el a ella, ambos lo sabían. El mundo lo sabía. Pero ella jamás pudo abrirse por completo, y Naruto pudo ver lo bella que ella podía ser al decirle esas simples palabras llenas de sinceridad.

-Te amo… - repitió ella al borde de las lágrimas, apretando sus manos y sintiendo de repente una mano sobre su rostro.

-No llores, Sakura-chan. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas no paraban. Volvió a escuchar que el susurraba un "gracias" que se perdía en el silencio de la habitación.

-Duerme un poco más, pero luego debemos regresar con el tratamiento ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió, recuperando sus aires de despreocupación, y sin dejar de sonreír de la felicidad.

-Y más tarde voy a intentar que puedas caminar, otra vez…así puedes sentir el sol en tu rostro ¿sí?

El asintió.

-E intentaré llamar a Ino para que pueda ayudarme un poco contigo- continuó diciendo Sakura, sonriendo levemente, intentando recuperar fuerzas para un mañana.

Naruto volvió a asentir.

-Y también…

-Yo también te amo.

Sakura calló. Siguió con la mirada a un punto indefinido y las lágrimas borraron su sonrisa alentadora. Observó que el aun sonreía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, y apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Promete…p-promete que dormirás un poco mas y luego vendrás conmigo…- le pidió entre lagrimas.

-Lo prometo, Sakura-chan. Solo unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió entre lagrimas.

-De acuerdo... Voy a quedarme a tu lado.

El volvió a asentir y por fin, pudo dejar de sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Apretó el agarre de su mano, y dejó que el silencio de la tarde reinara para poder tranquilizarlo. Sintió la presencia de la mujer que amaba y pudo seguir sonriendo.

Ella se quedó a su lado todo lo que pudo, contemplándolo en silencio y amando su rostro tranquilo. Sakura tardó unos largos minutos en comprender que Naruto ya no abriría sus ojos de nuevo. Aun reinaba el silencio cuando se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, llorando como si fuera la última vez.

Desplomada sobre su cuerpo sin vida, el tiempo se le iba de las manos. El tiempo destruía la primera vez que se vieron, la vez en que el sonreía como nadie al verla tan radiante, la vez en que grabaron por siempre la promesa de vida, cuando las palabras de amor salieron a la luz, y finalmente el momento en aquella habitación.

Los minutos se llevaron a Naruto, a los días felices, y también a Sakura Haruno. Entonces, ella sintió que los minutos de angustia sin remedio y de soldad, se transformaban en horas, días, años, y una eternidad que jamás podría sobrevivir.

El silencio reinó para siempre.

_._

_._


End file.
